Ienaran War
The Ienaran War (Eurasian: Bella Ienarae, Tarajani Dutch: Oost-oorlog) was a global military conflict fought between the forces of Eurasia, the Union of Progressive States and SECURS, lasting from 1975 to 1977. It was one of the most widespread wars in history, touching every continent and resulting in the deaths of millions of combatants. The initial battleground was the divided Empire of Tokugawa, a non-aligned monarchist state which suffered an armed insurrection by rebels, known as the Ienaran Federation, who sought a democratic government. The leading UPS member, New-Zealand, began funding the rebels via arms and supplies. Eurasia also began funding separately. When this was leaked, SECURS responded by deploying a carrier group to Tokugawa to protect the royalist government, although this was decried by the Eurasian Government, who argued that SECURS had no right to intervene in a non-member states internal affairs so directly. Eurasia then sent a fleet to Ienara to provide direct assistance to the rebels, as did New-Zealand. New Tarajan, the SECURS state that had sent its fleet into Tokugawan territorial waters, ordered a blockade of Tokugawa to prevent the UPS fleets from arriving. This was unsuccessful, however, as the Eurasian and New-Zealander fleets did enter Tokugawa and deployed troops to directly aid the Ienaran rebels. At approximately 10:30 in the morning on July 7th, 1975, Tarajani naval forces opened fire on Eurasian and New-Zealander naval forces. Eurasia responded immediately by ordering an even larger fleet to the area and smashing through the Tarajani blockade, losing a carrier group in the process. Eurasia then began a full invasion of Tokugawa. At the same time, the UPS, and Atenosia, the predecessor to modern New Atanea, also joined the war and deployed forces to Tokugawa. After the war officially began, Zackalantis, a SECURS member, ordered its navy to bombard Eurasian ports, which resulted in a full-scale invasion of Zackalantis by Eurasian forces, coming within miles of the Zach capital. The invasion of Zackalantis quickly bogged down due to Tarajani and Antanaresian intervention, resulting in Eurasia committing almost 5,000,000 to the war in Zackalantis. The war in Tokugawa progressed much faster, with Eurasian forces driving the SECURS forces south into a small enclave and securing most of the nation for the Ienarans by 1976. The war eventually ended after a ceasefire was declared following the Eurasian deployment of nuclear weapons in an effort to break a stalemate outside Ienara City. Negotiations lead to the Treaty of Zumbrota in 1978. The war left much of Ienara destroyed, with millions displaced, and also left Zackalantis in ruins due to an effective bombing campaign and scorched-earth policy undertaken by Eurasian and SECURS forces, respectively. The war significantly altered the political landscape of Esamir, resulting in large portions of Ienara becoming part of Eurasia (the south corner), Antanares and New Tarajan (the northern part), as well as the establishment of the United Nations of Esamir. In total, some 23 million died in the war, with the largest casualties being Zach. Background The nation of Imperial Tokugawa existed in the area for nearly 400 years, and was a mercantile monarchy which thrived off trade with Eurasia, New Zealand, and Duresia. In the former half of the Twentieth Century, the government of Tokugawa began to ally itself more closely with SECURS. In doing so its trade with Eurasia and New Zealand decreased substantially, as during the time period the world was geopolitically in a tripolar state. In 1974, the Ienaran Confederation, a fascist paramilitary group, launched an armed uprising in the south of the country. It later became apparent that Eurasia had been funneling them weapons and materiel clandestinely, and after being approached by New Zealand allowed the New Zealander government to do so as well. The Tokugawan Government, desperate to avoid collapse, sought help from SECURS and New Tarajan. SECURS, seeking to establish its own presence in the eastern hemisphere, announced that they would begin aiding Tokugawa. Eurasia and New Zealand announced they were aiding the rebels, and sent military advisors to the Ienaran training camps. Analysts now believe this was in an attempt to bluff the SECURS forces into backing down. Conflict After the pronouncements from both camps that materiel was being sent to the beleaguered country, Eurasia announced it would be sending both air and naval convoys full of military aid. The Tarajanis announced they would enact a total blockade of the rebel territory. The Eurasian planes made it safely to the Ienaran airfields, but at approximately 3:32 P.M., Tarajani warships fired upon the Eurasian convoy. Within minutes, the Military of Eurasia was mobilized and sailing for Ienara from its bases, as was the NZDF. Eurasian submarines operating in the area surfaced and fired on the Tarajani ships, sinking several. Eurasian paratroop legionaries were the first forces to make contact with SECURS forces. They were inserted as part of an advance assault to seize key positions ahead of the land invasions on the coast lines. Category:War Category:Conflict